Brothers and Cousins
Plot One morning, Gordon was backing down onto his coaches at Knapford Station. Stafford quickly shunted them into place. He was waiting for the passengers to climb aboard the coaches when a familiar whistle blew. "Brother...?" he asked quietly. "The one and only," Flying Scotsman grinned as he pulled into the platform alongside Gordon's. "Don't remind me..." Gordon grunted. Stafford chuckled and was uncoupled from the brake coach. "I'll leave you two to talk," Stafford said quietly as he rushed back to the yard. Gordon rose an eyebrow as he glanced at his last remaining brother. "Why are you here exactly? Have you come to take my Express?" he said jokingly. Flying Scotsman chuckled. "Oh, what nonsense! I've come with some railway enthusiasts!" "I see. They're here to only take pictures of you, I presume?" Gordon asked, rolling his eyes. Flying Scotsman smirked. "I wouldn't mind if they did, but I do think that'd be a bit selfish, wouldn't it?" A railway enthusiast climbed out of the coach and ran up to Flying Scotsman with his camera. "Oh, hello there, young man," the famous engine said, "Right here next to me is my brother, Gordon." The railway enthusiast grinned and aimed the camera so both engines would be in the photo. He took the picture and ran to the other enthusiasts. "Come, everyone! Flying Scotsman's brother is here!" Gordon was shocked to see all the enthusiasts run out of the coaches and aim all their cameras at them at once. Flying Scotsman smirked at Gordon again. "Don't say I never do anything for you." Gordon grinned as the cameras started taking pictures. Just then, Spencer puffed up with the Duke and Duchess, who were to have tea with the Fat Controller's family. He whistled cheerfully as he came to a halt, though nobody turned to look. "Hello, Sodor! It is I, Spencer!" Nobody replied; the enthusiasts were enthralled in their pictures of Gordon and Flying Scotsman, and the two were "Reminds you of old times, eh brother?" Flying Scotsman asked. "Oh, indeed it does," Gordon grinned, reminiscing of his older days, "I remember when you visited for the first time." Spencer was shocked. "What? What is this? They're all ignoring me? Why are they all ignoring me? I'm very important!" The Duke rolled his eyes as he helped the Duchess off the coach. He walked up to Spencer and patted his buffer. "Spencer, I don't want to harm your ego, but you are no Flying Scotsman." Spencer was appalled. "Sir! Why would you say such a thing?" the Duke sighed and glanced at his wife. "I harmed his ego didn't I..." "Yes, you did," the Duchess muttered, "This isn't the first time either. You also did this at Lord Callan's birthday ceremony at the castle." "It was a fine speech, dear." "Only to you..." As the Duke and Duchess walked away, Spencer began crosser and crosser. "Huh! No Flying Scotsman, eh? What rubbish! I'm just as amazing as the Flying Scotsman!" "Are you, really, Spencer?" Spencer looked over to find Percy puffing in with some trucks. "What's that supposed to mean?" "You mean you can't figure it out?" Percy smirked, "Oh, that's a shame. If only-" "Just tell me already!" "Alright, alright... Flying Scotsman has two tenders, Spencer. Not to mention he's done all sorts of groundbreaking things, while you... uh... looked nice." Spencer scowled. "Huh! Well, if it takes being as amazing as the Flying Scotsman to get noticed around here, then I'll do it!" Spencer whistled and rushed away. Percy chuckled. "He really loves his attention." Gordon looked over at Percy and smiled. "Oh, hello Percy." "Hi Gordon." Spencer quickly puffed to the yard, to drop off the Duke and Duchess' private coach. Bill and Ben were also in the yard, leaving some china clay to be distributed elsewhere. "It's not fair!" Spencer complained, "I should have my picture taken! Why does Gordon and the lying Scotsman get special treatment? I am their cousin after all!" Ben grunted as he glanced at his twin."That Spencer's so loud! I can barely hear my own thoughts!" "What thoughts do you have?" Bill smirked. "...plenty. Like you being annoying." "Point taken. I suppose he is quite loud, isn't he? Hmm..." Bill's frown turned into a devious grin. Ben saw the twinkle in his twin's eye and smirked. "Do you have a plan, Bill?" "Oh, I do indeed. He wants to be like the Flying Scotsman? Well, he will be..." Spencer was still sulking as his coach was uncoupled. Two cheeky whistles startled him, and made him jump in fright. He scowled as he noticed two tank engine twins scuttling up alongside him. "Oh, I say! Not dignified at all!" Bill winked at Ben. "Oh, look at this, Ben! A giant bathtub on wheels! No wonder he didn't get any attention!" Emily, who was passing through the yard with some coaches, giggled at the remark. Spencer's face turned red with both rage and embarrassment. He was about to retort when Ben spoke up. "We know how much you crave attention, speedy wheels. I think we have a way for you to get it." Spencer rose an eyebrow, a bit suspicious. "What way...?" "Well, we all know the Flying Scotsman has two tenders, doesn't he Bill?""Of course he does, Ben. Maybe we can find a second tender for you, Spencer!" Spencer couldn't help but find the offer tempting. "I... suppose you could," he stuttered, "No tricks." Bill and Ben snickered to each other. "Oh, no tricks indeed, Spencer! Come on Bill, let's find a tender!" The twins rushed away, as Spencer continued to dwell in his own self-pity. "How are we going to find a tender, Ben...?" Bill asked quietly, when they were out of earshot. Ben's jaw dropped. Characters * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Spencer * Stanley * Charlie * Scruff * BoCo * 'Arry and Bert * Stafford * Philip * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Den (cameo) * Dart (cameo) * Lord Callan (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Yards Trivia * A reference to the nineteenth season episode ''Two Wheels Good ''is made. Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases